


Soundwave's Loyalty

by SneakySoundwave



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 09:46:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3352079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SneakySoundwave/pseuds/SneakySoundwave
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Megatron decides to finally tell Soundwave how he feels.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> • This is my first story i have ever wrote.
> 
> • If anything doesn't make sense please tell me.
> 
> • Enjoy ^__^

The Nemesis was quieter than usual, despite that most of the Decepticons were on board. Soundwave was working away at the computer system while Megatron occasionally kept watch over the cunning Starcream, who was most probably thinking of becoming the new leader -as usual-.

"Hey, Breakdown! Come over and buff this!" Knockout's voice could be heard faintly, he was sitting on his dissection table beside Breakdown while holding up his buffer and arm. Soon the noise of the tool echoed around the room, several sarcastic moans emerged from the red mech while Breakdown helped detail.

"Oh, stop moaning like that!" Starscream complained down the hallway, clenching his servos tightly into fists as he paced about gritting his denta. "Can't help it Starscream, it's too good..." Knockout called out to him with a somewhat relaxed and seduced tone, either he was aroused by the buffer or Breakdown was doing something new with it.

Megatron ignored the odd commotion and decided to have a quick peek of how much progress the Communications Officer had done so far. "ahh Soundwave," He stood behind him with a small -almost hidden- smile, "the way you work never ceases to amaze me." Megatron spoke confidently as he held his servos behind his back.

Soundwave turned his attention to his leader and nodded his helm slowly, a bit confused, yet appreciative of what he had heard. Though it wasn't the first time Megatron had said such things to him and he was getting slightly curious. After all, similar compliments kept pouring down on him for cycles causing irritation to build up and interrupt his focus in work.

The slender mech turned his frame to face Megatron and stared at him with a slight tilt in his helm as if to ask what was wrong with him, only to have him reply with "Trust me, Soundwave, i'm feeling as good as anything." So he decided to keep his suspicions to himself as Megatron strolled around to check on the other Cybertronians working on the warship.

The leader pondered as he took a walk around the area, thinking of Soundwave's reaction to the compliment. "He would figure it out sooner or later....maybe i should just tell him in a few cycles....yet again, it could go badly...." Megatron held his chin in thought and stood still, staring blankly into nowhere as he tried to think of the many ways he could actually tell the loyal mech how he felt without causing too much confusion or hate.

"Uurrgh what am i saying?" He growled to himself as he snapped back to the real world, holding his servos behind his back again and pacing around a little trying to process the situation clearly to himself. He was itching to get it out of his system and finally tell Soundwave what he really wanted to, it was causing too much stress keeping the little secret bundled up inside.

After a while he returned to his surveillance chief, who had stopped work for Starscream's use of the computers so instead the slender con occupied himself by giving himself a tour of the warship. Soundwave approached his mighty leader an held out a servo as if to ask how he's doing. "I am just fine, Soundwave. I uhm...." He peered about and tugged the mech away from the others. 

"i have something to....confess." Megatron stared directly at Soundwave, occasionally keeping an optic out for any cons who would have been listening. Soundwave shifted his helm a little as if to ask what it was, leaning a little in interest. "I have noticed that you find i have some sort of malfunction?" He leant his helm and raised an optic ridge as to question him, the Officer nodded a little and stepped as if to brace himself for a beating. 

"Not to worry my dear Decepticon, i am not fussed with your judgement." Megatron neared Soundwave, holding his servos behind his back and shifting his helm down. "Anyhow, there is something very important i still need to tell you."


	2. Megatron's Confession

Soundwave stood still and turned all attention to Megatron, if it was very important he had to know exactly what it was. "It's your undying loyalty," He turned away from the mech and held out a servo beside himself. "i find it...enjoyable should we say? Some sort of kink, i presume that's what humans would say about it." He turned back to Soundwave, who was looking over at him with an almost hard stare.

They stared silently at each other for a while until Soundwave nodded as if to say he's fine with it. ".....really?" Megatron stroked his chin and peered over at Soundwave, a mischievous tone in his voice. "Well. We speak not a single word of this to anybot." he held his servos behind his back and began to walk off, "i'll be attending to you later, Soundwave." he glanced back and examined the con before walking away to continue his usual business aboard the ship.

Soundwave stood stiffly, a cold chill crawling down his spine as he thought about what he'd let himself into. He crept back to work after shoving Starscream away from the computers, finishing up with little difficulty keeping the con restrained with one of his tentacles. "Gah! Soundwave! Wait 'till Lord Megatron finds out about this!" Starscream growled as he shuffled and hopped a little to keep his balance. 

Soundwave ignored him and completed some files that could seem useful in tracking the Autobot base. "Let me go!" Screamer squirmed and started picking at the snake-like structure that held him tightly. Soundwave wrapped around him tighter then released him and strolled past, shifting his helm up as he heard him whisper curses.

"Fraggin' spike sucker..." Starscream mumbled as he angrily pressed on with his own work, casting dark side glances at the tall mech. Though he knew the term 'spike sucker' didn't suit him due to the fact of not having a visible face, it did seem like a good insult at the time. Of course, Soundwave had listened out and heard this insult, cringing slightly as odd thoughts Megatron immediately invaded his mind. 

He approached Starscream silently and grabbed hold of his helm, shoving it into the computer panels and dragging it across, sparks slinging out through the broken surface. "Aarrggh Soundwave!! Stop it!!" He yelped aloud as he struggled to keep up, finally being jutted down to the ground. He groaned in pain as he held the side of his helm, energon leaking out a tiny split near his optic. 

"SOUNDWAVE." A voice called out, heavy footsteps could be heard charging down towards them. "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" Megatron grabbed hold of Soundwave's arm violently, pointing down to the other mech. The Communications Officer knelt glanced up at his leader as his arm was twisted forcefully around his back, "Fraggin' spike sucker..." he repeated Starscream's voice as a shine of hurt and discomfort shimmered over his visor.

"Oh grow up!" The mighty mech pushed more force on Soundwave's arm, gritting his denta as he peered over to where Starscream is, despite the fact he had already left the scene. "Weak..." He mumbled quietly to himself before turning his attention back to Soundwave. "Soundwave, what has gotten into you?" He stepped back a little and lifted the con up roughly, still angered at what he had done. 

He kept quiet and stood upright, ignoring the pain in his arm as it would soon be gone. "Soundwave." Megatron spoke with a dark tone, staring intensely at the mech, clenching his servos tightly. The silent con shifted his helm as if to say it was nothing, but Megatron knew he didn't want to say the truth. "It was our conversation earlier, wasn't it?" He raised an optic ridge and folded his arms

Soundwave nodded and hung his helm, although he did feel something towards his leader he knew it would be impossible as he had no emotions to show. "I see..." Megatron vented to himself then rested a servo on Soundwave's shoulder, "Forget about what Starscream said though don't think i will let you slip out of this one..." He patted his shoulder and walked past the mech, pinching his aft cheekily along the way.


	3. Spying Little Seeker

Starscream had wondered why Soundwave took his joke so seriously. He never usually listened to him or reacted like that before. "Damn mech..." He growled to himself as he rubbed his helm, which had been recently repaired by Knockout.

A faint burst of laughter caught the seekers attention immediately, "Megatron?" he whispered quietly as he recognised the voice. Why is he laughing, what happened? Questions piled up in his mind as he leant out the entrance of the room, he could see his leader and another mech but he couldn't quite see who. The mysterious figure turned and waved as their conversation ended, Starscream quickly hid behind the wall as it strolled past.

"Soundwave... I should have known..." He mumbled to himself as he watched him disappear down the corridor. Things had been feeling pretty strange around the Nemesis ever since the incident with Soundwave. "But...how in all Cybertron did he manage to make Megatron laugh? Strange..." He pondered to himself and quickly peered back to see if his leader was gone before following Soundwave at a safe distance to reduce the risk of being spotted. 

Starscream kept following until the slender mech had entered a room, closing the entrance behind him. "Ururgghhh....now what do i do...?" He glared at the door and scurried around in search for a place to go where he could spy on Soundwave. "I may be wasting precious time but i /need/ to know what is going on!" He let out a heavy vent and made his way around many corridors until finding an empty room beside the one Soundwave was in. 

"Hheerrre we are, now i'll know what he's doing..." He spoke quietly and rested his helm against the wall, listening to what was going on in the other room. "W-what?" He raised an optic-ridge and shifted his helm slightly as he heard Megatron's voice looped over and over saying many different things, most recordings spoke Soundwave's name. He narrowed his optics and tried to listen to anything else, only being able to hear faint scraping noises and thuds.

"What the heck is he doing?!" He shook his helm with confusion and stared around in search for any panels that he could spy through. "Ahhh here..." He stared up and spotted a small vent, he stood up on a desk and peered through, squinting his optics and biting his glossa as he watched. 

Soundwave was leaning up against the computer screens, which showed various images of Megatron, and shaking slightly. His thick cables twirled around and drilled up into his aft, quivering rapidly inside. "............" Starscream kept quiet and turned to sit down, holding his helm with a servo. 

"Well....it'll be a shame if that secret got out..." He smirked to himself and stood up, staring back through the vents and watching until it was over, his wings twitching slightly. "So he and Megatron are...mates?" He thought to himself before leaving and scurrying around the Nemesis to continue with his work, searching for energon deposits. This had been most 'Cons job seeming as the Decepticon energon supplies are running critically low after an Autobot attack.

"I wonder...how long has Soundwave pulled that off for...." He thought to himself while working, "such a sad mech, fragging himself over the thoughts of Megatron..." He chuckled and leant his helm a bit. "Though....it was fun to watch." He let out a gentle vent and tapped a digit."How embarrassing it would be if i was to catch them in the act.." He smirked devilishly.


End file.
